1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sockets for connection of an integrated circuit (IC) device to a circuit substrate, and, more particularly, a socket having a positioning mechanism for ball grid array (BGA) devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Integrated circuit (IC) devices, specially ball grid array (BGA) devices, are widely used in the electronics industry. The BGA devices are important components of the electronics industry, with solder balls formed on at least one planar surface thereof. In general, before one of the BGA devices is bonded to an end product of a circuit board, it is required to be tested to determine whether this BGA device is functioning, and whether electrical continuity is present between various portions of the BGA device. To do a test, the BGA device is placed in a socket attached to a circuit substrate. The assembly of the circuit substrate and the IC device should also be subjected to a high temperature of up to about 125 degree while the IC device is being electrically tested.
To withstand such a high temperature in testing, the IC device must be secured in the socket by suitable positioning members. One of the well-known positioning members is called “an IC device adaptor”. The IC device adaptor has a relatively complex shape with a substantially rectangular-shaped frame defined in the central thereof. The frame is shaped and sized to mate with the BGA device, so that the BGA device is retained in the socket by engagement of sides of the frame and the BGA device.
However, when an additional type of BGA device is present, the IC device adaptor of the socket must be redesigned in shape and size to mate with the additional BGA device. In other words, one type of IC device adaptor is merely applicable to one type of BGA device. Therefore, a great number of types of IC device adaptors of the socket, acting as positioning members for the BGA sockets, are required because there are more favorable types of BGA devices to be emerged in addition to the existing BGA devices. This will directly and indirectly result in much more complexity and additional cost added to the overall design and manufacturing of the test sockets.
In view of the above, it is strongly desired to provide a new socket to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.